psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Facility discharge
Facility discharge relates to the policies, procedures and consequences of discharge from hospital and other treatment facilities. See also *Aftercare *Client transfer *Deinstitutionalization *Discharge planning *Facility admission *Hospital discharge *Institutional release *Institutionalization *Posttreatment followup *Psychiatric hospital discharge *Treatment termination References *Ackerson, B. J. (1999). Predictors of life satisfaction in psychiatric rehabilitation: A retrospective case review. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Andrews, M. B. (1992). Predictors of community adjustment in dually diagnosed adolescents and young adults discharged from a residential treatment facility: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Anthony, W. A., Brown, M. A., Rogers, E. S., & Derringer, S. (1999). A supported living/supported employment program for reducing the number of people in institutions: Psychiatric Rehabilitation Journal Vol 23(1) Sum 1999, 57-61. *Arad, I., Netzer, D., & Haramati, Z. (2007). The impact of nurses and mothers signing the discharge letter on maternal knowledge and satisfaction after discharge from a neonatal unit: A before and after study: International Journal of Nursing Studies Vol 44(7) Sep 2007, 1102-1108. *Asarnow, J. R., Aoki, W., & Elson, S. (1996). Children in residential treatment: A follow-up study: Journal of Clinical Child Psychology Vol 25(2) Jun 1996, 209-214. *Biehal, N. (2007). Reuniting children with their families: Reconsidering the evidence on timing, contact and outcomes: British Journal of Social Work Vol 37(5) Jul 2007, 807-823. *Booth, B. M., Cook, C. L., & Blow, F. C. (1992). Comorbid mental disorders in patients with AMA discharges from alcoholism treatment: Hospital & Community Psychiatry Vol 43(7) Jul 1992, 730-731. *Booth, T., Simons, K., & Booth, W. (1989). Moving out: Insiders' views of relocation: British Journal of Social Work Vol 19(5) Oct 1989, 369-385. *Burks, J. (1995). Edgewood Childrens' Center outcome study 1991/1992: Residential Treatment for Children & Youth Vol 13(2) 1995, 31-40. *Carran, D. T., Nemerofsky, A., Rock, E. E., & Kerins, M. (1996). Risk of unsuccessful program completion for students with serious emotional/behavioral disorders: An epidemiological risk analysis: Behavioral Disorders Vol 21(2) Feb 1996, 172-189. *Coffey, M., & Jenkins, E. (2002). Power and control: Forensic community mental health nurses' perceptions of team-working, legal sanction and compliance: Journal of Psychiatric and Mental Health Nursing Vol 9(5) Oct 2002, 521-529. *Cohen, A., & Hannigan, P. (1978). Every silver lining has a cloud: or How to do yourself out of a job as a data analyst: American Psychologist Vol 33(12) Dec 1978, 1144-1145. *Crumpton, L., Stolp, C., & Warner, D. (1990). California discharge data: Hospital & Community Psychiatry Vol 41(9) Sep 1990, 1026-1027. *Dent, O. B., & Aaronson, A. L. (1993). Judged levels of success upon discharge from Department of Veterans Affairs domiciliaries: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 49(1) Jan 1993, 117-120. *Devitt, P. J., Devitt, A. C., & Dewan, M. (2000). Does identifying a discharge as "against medical advice" confer legal protection? : The Journal of Family Practice Vol 49(3) Mar 2000, 224-227. *Donato, D., & Maxey, J. T. (1992). A discharge survey of twenty day treatment program patients: International Journal of Partial Hospitalization Vol 8(2) Dec 1992, 107-118. *Dorling, J. S., & Field, D. J. (2006). Follow up of infants following discharge from the neonatal unit: Structure and process: Early Human Development Vol 82(3) Mar 2006, 151-156. *Engle, V. F., & Graney, M. J. (1993). Predicting outcomes of nursing home residents: Death and discharge home: Journals of Gerontology Vol 48(5) Sep 1993, S269-S275. *Feder, L. (1991). A profile of mentally ill offenders and their adjustment in the community: Journal of Psychiatry & Law Vol 19(1-2) Spr-Sum 1991, 79-98. *Felberg, R. E., & Helmen Borge, A. I. (1997). Level of functioning in patients who have completed treatment at a psychiatric clinic: Tidsskrift for Norsk Psykologforening Vol 34(10) Sep 1997, 878-884. *Foster, E. M. (1998). Does the continuum of care improve the timing of follow-up services? : Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 37(8) Aug 1998, 805-814. *Galaway, B., Nutter, R. W., & Hudson, J. (1995). Relationship between discharge outcomes for treatment foster-care clients and program characteristics: Journal of Emotional and Behavioral Disorders Vol 3(1) Jan 1995, 46-54. *Garrard, J., Kane, R. L., Radosevich, D. M., Skay, C. L., & et al. (1990). Impact of geriatric nurse practitioners on nursing-home residents' functional status, satisfaction, and discharge outcomes: Medical Care Vol 28(3) Mar 1990, 271-283. *Godley, M. D., Godley, S. H., Dennis, M. L., Funk, R., & Passetti, L. L. (2002). Preliminary outcomes from the assertive continuing care experiment for adolescents discharged from residential treatment: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 23(1) Jul 2002, 21-32. *Godley, M. D., Godley, S. H., Funk, R. R., Dennis, M. L., & Loveland, D. (2001). Discharge status as a performance indicator: Can it predict adolescent substance abuse treatment outcome? : Journal of Child & Adolescent Substance Abuse Vol 11(1) 2001, 91-109. *Grant, J. S., Glandon, G. L., Elliott, T. R., Giger, J. N., & Weaver, M. (2006). Problems and Associated Feelings Experienced by Family Caregivers of Stroke Survivors the Second and Third Month Postdischarge: Topics in Stroke Rehabilitation Vol 13(3) Sum 2006, 66-74. *Grella, C. E., Anglin, M. D., Wugalter, S. E., Rawson, R. A., & et al. (1994). Reasons for discharge from methadone maintenance for addicts at high risk of HIV infection or transmission: Journal of Psychoactive Drugs Vol 26(2) Apr-Jun 1994, 223-232. *Gruneir, A., Miller, S. C., Lapane, K. L., & Kinzbrunner, B. (2006). Hospice Care in the Nursing Home: Changes in Visit Volume from Enrollment to Discharge Among Longer-Stay Residents: Journal of Pain and Symptom Management Vol 32(5) Nov 2006, 478-487. *Guthmann, D., & Blozis, S. A. (2001). Unique issues faced by deaf individuals entering substance abuse treatment and following discharge: American Annals of the Deaf Vol 146(3) Jul 2001, 294-303. *Haller, D. L., Miles, D. R., & Cropsey, K. L. (2004). Smoking stage of change is associated with retention in a smoke-free residential drug treatment program for women: Addictive Behaviors Vol 29(6) Aug 2004, 1265-1270. *Hammaker, R., & Marshall, S. (1996). The impact of the institutional discharge project on the use of the state hospital and correctional facilities: A six-year study: Psychiatric Rehabilitation Journal Vol 20(2) Oct 1996, 50-58. *Harwood, K. J., & Wenzl, D. (1990). Admissions to discharge: A psychogeriatric transitional program: Occupational Therapy in Mental Health Vol 10(3) 1990, 79-100. *Hatfield, B., Shaw, J., Pinfold, V., Bindman, J., Evans, S., Huxley, P., et al. (2001). Managing severe mental illness in the community using the Mental Health Act 1983: A comparison of Supervised Discharge and Guardianship in England: Social Psychiatry and Psychiatric Epidemiology Vol 36(10) 2001, 508-515. *Hawley, C. A., & Maden, A. (2003). Mentally disordered offenders with a history of previous head injury: Are they more difficult to discharge? : Brain Injury Vol 17(9) Sep 2003, 743-758. *Heinz, G., & Mayrl, J. (1988). Treatment of mentally ill offenders in a day hospital: A new rehabilitation method: Nervenarzt Vol 59(6) Jun 1988, 350-355. *Helberg, J. L. (1993). Patients' status at home care discharge: IMAGE: Journal of Nursing Scholarship Vol 25(2) Sum 1993, 93-99. *Hochbaum, M., & Galkin, F. (1985). Discharge planning: No deposit, no return. New Brunswick, NJ: Transaction Publishers. *Hoshino, J., Hamahata, A., & Magilvy, J. K. (2006). Differences in plans for living at home between temporary residents of a health-care facility for the elderly and their family caregivers in Japan: Japan Journal of Nursing Science Vol 3(1) Jun 2006, 23-30. *Hubbard, R. L., Leimberger, J. D., Haynes, L., Patkar, A. A., Holter, J., Liepman, M. R., et al. (2007). Telephone enhancement of long-term engagement (TELE) in continuing care for substance abuse treatment: A NIDA clinical trials network (CTN) study: The American Journal on Addictions Vol 16(6) Nov 2007, 495-502. *Jenkins, E., & Coffey, M. (2002). Compelled to interact: Forensic community mental health nurses' and service users' relationships: Journal of Psychiatric and Mental Health Nursing Vol 9(5) Oct 2002, 553-562. *Klopf, J. (2005). Personality disorders: Psychophysiological and neuropsychological correlates of risk: Psychiatria Danubina Vol 17(3-4) Dec 2005, 159-166. *Kopetz, S., Steele, C. D., Brandt, J., Baker, A., Kronberg, M., Galik, E., et al. (2000). Characteristics and outcomes of dementia residents in an assisted living facility: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 15(7) Jul 2000, 586-593. *Kranzler, H. R., & Wallington, D. J. (1992). Serum prolactin level, craving, and early discharge from treatment in cocaine-dependent patients: American Journal of Drug and Alcohol Abuse Vol 18(2) Jun 1992, 187-195. *Kumar, A., & Agarwal, M. (1996). Discharge prospects of a mental handicap population: A survey of nursing perceptions: British Journal of Developmental Disabilities Vol 42(82, Pt 1) Jan 1996, 63-69. *Leichtman, M., & Leichtman, M. L. (2001). Facilitating the transition from residential treatment into the community: I. The problem: Residential Treatment for Children & Youth Vol 19(1) 2001, 21-27. *Linhorst, D. M. (1999). The unconditional release of mentally ill offenders from indefinite commitment: A study of Missouri insanity acquittees: Journal of the American Academy of Psychiatry and the Law Vol 27(4) 1999, 563-579. *Maden, A., Scott, F., Burnett, R., Lewis, G. H., & Skapinakis, P. (2004). Offending in psychiatric patients after discharge from medium secure units: Prospective national cohort study: BMJ: British Medical Journal Vol 328(7455) Jun 2004, 1534. *Mak, K.-y., & Gow, L. (1991). The living conditions of psychiatric patients discharged from half-way houses in Hong Kong: International Journal of Social Psychiatry Vol 37(2) Sum 1991, 107-112. *Markey, J. F. (1990). Conformity in prison: An analysis of the behavioral effect of release: Dissertation Abstracts International. *McDonald, D. L. (1995). Criteria for termination in case management for mental health practitioners. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *McGill, P., & Mansell, J. (1995). Community placements for people with severe and profound learning disabilities and serious challenging behaviour: Individual illustrations of issues and problems: Journal of Mental Health Vol 4(2) Apr 1995, 183-198. *McWilliam, C. L., Brown, J. B., Carmichael, J. L., & Lehman, J. M. (1994). A new perspective on threatened autonomy in elderly persons: The disempowering process: Social Science & Medicine Vol 38(2) Jan 1994, 327-338. *Mitchell, L. W. (2002). MMPI-2 profile patterns in relationship to discharge status from a residential substance abuse treatment facility. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Moroney, J. T., & Desmond, D. W. (1997). "Factors predictive of stroke outcome in a rehabilitative setting": Comment: Neurology Vol 48(5) May 1997, 1475-1477. *Park, J. M., Metraux, S., Brodbar, G., & Culhane, D. P. (2004). Public Shelter Admission among Young Adults with Child Welfare Histories by Type of Service and Type of Exit: Social Service Review Vol 78(2) Jun 2004, 284-303. *Penrod, J. D., Kane, R. A., & Kane, R. L. (2000). Effects of posthospital informal care on nursing home discharge: Research on Aging Vol 22(1) Jan 2000, 66-82. *Penzerro, R. M., & Lein, L. (1995). Burning their bridges: Disordered attachment and foster care discharge: Child Welfare Journal Vol 74(2) Mar-Apr 1995, 351-366. *Porporino, F. J., & Motiuk, L. L. (1995). The prison careers of mentally disordered offenders: International Journal of Law and Psychiatry Vol 18(1) Win 1995, 29-44. *Potkin, S. G., Gharabawi, G. M., Greenspan, A. J., Rupnow, M. F. T., Kosik-Gonzalez, C., Remington, G., et al. (2005). Psychometric evaluation of the Readiness for Discharge Questionnaire: Schizophrenia Research Vol 80(2-3) Dec 2005, 203-212. *Proot, I. M., Crebolder, H. F. J. M., Abu-Saad, H. H., Macor, T. H. G. M., & Ter Meulen, R. H. J. (2000). Stroke patients' needs and experiences regarding autonomy at discharge from nursing home: Patient Education and Counseling Vol 41(3) Oct-Nov 2000, 275-283. *Retsinas, J., & Garrity, P. (1988). Testing nursing home iatrogenesis: International Journal of Aging & Human Development Vol 26(1) 1988, 57-69. *Rohricht, F., Priebe, S., & Privat, D. (2000). Body image and anxiety in paranoid schizophrenia. Hauppauge, NY: Nova Science Publishers. *Salgado, R., Ehrlich, F., Banks, C., Browne, E., & et al. (1995). A mobile rehabilitation team program to assist patients in nursing homes rehabilitate and return to their homes: Archives of Gerontology and Geriatrics Vol 20(3) May-Jun 1995, 255-261. *Schlank, A., & Bidelman, P. (2001). Transition--Challenges for the offender and the community. Kingston, NJ: Civic Research Institute. *Scott-Moncrieff, L. (2002). The law relating to conditional discharge and recall in the UK: Journal of Forensic Psychiatry Vol 13(3) Dec 2002, 637-661. *Scrive, T. (1991). Psychotherapy for the institutionalized child: International Journal of Mental Health Vol 20(3) Fal 1991, 65-69. *Segal, U. A., & Schwartz, S. (1987). Admission-discharge patterns of children in emergency treatment shelters: Implications for child and youth care practitioners: Child & Youth Care Quarterly Vol 16(4) Win 1987, 263-271. *Shewan, D., Hammersley, R., Oliver, J., & MacPherson, S. (2000). Fatal drug overdose after liberation from prison: A retrospective study of female ex-prisoners from Strathclyde region (Scotland): Addiction Research Vol 8(3) 2000, 267-278. *Solomon, B. S., & Gentry, L. A. (1997). "Factors predictive of stroke outcome in a rehabilitative setting": Comment: Neurology Vol 48(5) May 1997, 1476-1477. *Solomon, P., & Draine, J. (1995). Issues in serving the forensic client: Social Work Vol 40(1) Jan 1995, 25-33. *Stage, S. A. (1999). Predicting adolescents' discharge status following residential treatment: Residential Treatment for Children & Youth Vol 16(3) 1999, 37-56. *Sunseri, P. A. (2004). Family Functioning and Residential Treatment Outcomes: Residential Treatment for Children & Youth Vol 22(1) 2004, 33-53. *Susser, E., Valencia, E., Conover, S., Felix, A., Tsai, W.-Y., & Wyatt, R. J. (1997). Preventing recurrent homelessness among mentally ill men: A "critical time" intervention after discharge from a shelter: American Journal of Public Health Vol 87(2) Feb 1997, 256-262. *Szmukler, G. (2005). Review of Release decision making: Assessing violence risk in mental health, forensic, and correctional settings: Journal of Forensic Psychiatry & Psychology Vol 16(2) Jun 2005, 438-439. *Teare, J. F., Furst, D. W., Peterson, R. W., & Authier, K. (1992). Family reunification following shelter placement: Child, family, and program correlates: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry Vol 62(1) Jan 1992, 142-146. *Unsworth, C. A., & Thomas, S. A. (1993). Information use in discharge accommodation recommendations for stroke patients: Clinical Rehabilitation Vol 7(3) 1993, 181-188. *Ween, J. E., & Alexander, M. P. (1997). "Factors predictive of stroke outcome in a rehabilitative setting": Reply: Neurology Vol 48(5) May 1997, 1476. *Ween, J. E., Alexander, M. P., D'Esposito, M., & Roberts, M. (1996). Factors predictive of stroke outcome in a rehabilitation setting: Neurology Vol 47(2) Aug 1996, 388-392. *Wenzel, S. L., Bakhtiar, L., Caskey, N. H., Hayride, E., & et al. (1995). Predictors of homeless veterans' irregular discharge status from a domiciliary care program: Journal of Mental Health Administration Vol 22(3) Sum 1995, 245-260. Category:Treatment processing